Love me, girl
by Mew Mafa
Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu go to the same school. He likes her, but she doesn't know. So he comes up with an plan to make her love him. Will the epic stategy of the bad boy fail? Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1 Start

**Mafa: Hey there, dear people! Since I have a little plot-writers-block on Hurting and Healing, I decided to come up with a random story about school. Also, it was written during PE lessons. :3 How matching... Anyways, disclaimer, please.**

**Angel of Darkness: Mew Mafa-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. She owns only the story idea. **

**Mafa: Thanks a lot!**

**Angel: *blush* Enjoy and review.**

**Mamoru: *pops out* Remember, reviews make Mafa happy. And she'll update faster!**

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - )- (

"FUCK!"

This blood freezing scream destroyed the peaceful morning that was about to start. Birds flew away in panic; people stopped quarreling to look what the hell that was. And neighbors fled.

Because they knew: such a scream in the morning out of that scary-looking house could only mean one thing.

Kisshu, the fright of the neighborhood, was late for school. The door flew open and a very angry-looking boy stood there. He was indeed a little scary. He was tall and skinny at the first sight, but under the black jacked there were muscles. His dark green hair was dull and messy. His yellow eyes showed anger. He grabbed his school bag and closed the door with a _boom!_

_'How the hell could this happen?!-_ he thought annoyed, while running down the street. _'Now I will be late for fucking-stupid school. And I still have to meet my girl.'_ He slowed down when the grey building came into sight, and put his _'cool and calm guy'_ mask on. He had an image to keep. 'Well, technically she isn't mine.' He grinned. 'Yet.'

Suddenly, he saw his best friend waving. Kisshu grinned, as he approached the dark-skinned boy. "Good morning, Kish-kun." - said Masaya. The green-haired boy smirked, „Waiting for me again, Ao? Aren't you afraid to be late? You are an elite student."

Masaya smiled, "I may be an elite student, but being with you makes a bad one."

Kisshu grinned, feeling flattered by his friend's word.

At the first sight, their relationship was pretty random, 'cause they were completely different. And not only in appearance! They were like opposite parts of the world. East and West. Black and White. Bad and Good. Kisshu was the bad boy type. He would get into fights all the time and his grades were awful. The whole school was afraid of him(if you didn't count his 'buddies' and the ones who were similar to him.)

Masaya was had top grades, were the star of the kendo team and everyone loved him. Still he wasn't egocentric at all. He was very kind, helped people and loved animals and plants. He even organised an ecological course and was the leader of all volunteer organizations. He was so enthusiastic about saving the Earth that he dragged Kisshu to all events and courses. The green-haired was bored to death, but couldn't let his buddy down. So he helped Masaya clean up parks and feed animals, even though he could stay at home, watching bloody fighting films or get into another fight. Well, as they say: friends are thieves of time.

But they are worth it.

"We have to hurry," - said Masaya and turned to go.

Kisshu was about to follow him, when he suddenly heard a scream: "Wait!"

He turned around and blushed, as his heart started beating faster with excitement.

A pretty red-haired girl was running straight into his arms. Her brown eyes shone with happiness. She wore a grey and brown school dress, which showed her lovely curves.

Kisshu was drooling, but was a little confused. Why would the girl of his dreams run to him, if he hadn't told her anything yet. He didn't have the guts... Yet! He had planned to ask her out some time. But now... Maybe his lucky day has started. Fate has finally noticed him and now-

She ran past him. "Good morning, Miwa, Moe!" - she told her friends. The threesome walked away, leaving a disappointed Kisshu behind. The boy inwardly laughed at his own stupidity. _'Should have thought so...No way she will jump into my arms like this. She is not that kind of girl.'_ He grinned to himself. _'I'll have to make'_ _her want me.'_

"Kisshu, hurry! We are late!" - he heard Masaya.

"Fine, fine." - murmured the green-haired boy.

"The has bell rang already! And the first lesson is Math with Takashiro-sensei!"

_'Oh, fuck! That dinosaur will eat me.'_

Kisshu ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Because he didn't want _'Godzilla-senpai_, as the called their teacher lovingly, to lash out at him. That would be too much.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 First Impression

**Mafa: Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Still, I hope more people would leave comments. Oh, well...**

**Mamoru: Sorry for the wait. Mafa-chan was on a competition. And she won!**

**Mafa: Yeah, right. I was third. **

**Angel of Darkness: *gloomy* Whoohoo!**

**Mafa: *sigh* On with the story.**

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

"And that's why this problem is unsolv- Takumi, is my lesson that uninteresting?"

A few students giggled, as their snobby History teacher looked at Kisshu. The boy was sound asleep and didn't even react.

"Takumi!" - the teacher was losing nerves. His eyes were an unhealthy red color. Masaya threw a pencil at his buddy. This woke Kisshu up. And pissed him of. He opened his eyes, stretched calmly**,** which caused another series of giggles. "Who the hell was that? Do you want a fight or something?!" - he angrily asked. Masaya sighed and waved.

Kisshu stuсk out his tongue and finally noticed the fuming teacher. "Oh, holly shit! What's wrong with your face? You are all puffed up."

The teachers head exploded. Well, not really, but it looked like he was about to make a big- kaboom!

"You. You! You ungrateful little-!"

Kisshu sighed, "Dude, come down."

The teach let out an animalistic groan. Suddenly, he screamed: "Out! Out of my sight!"

Kisshu sighed and stood up. As he walked through the classroom, silence was the only thing heard. Except the teachers heavy breath.

The green-haired boy stopped only when he opened the door. "Geez, you're so annoying." - he said.

The teacher exploded. This time for real. "Out!" - he roared with three veins pulsing on his neck. He even threw a piece of chalk at Kisshu, but the boy had closed the door already.

The class broke out with laugher.

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

"Man, this sucks..." - murmured Kisshu, while sticking his head out of the window. Masaya stood next to him, reading some book.

"What's wrong now?" - he asked his friend. Kisshu moaned in annoyance. "As if you don't know," - he said, - I've to go to the principal after school. Godzila-senpai blabbed out that I "misbehaved"."

Masaya laughed, when Kisshu mimicked their teacher and acted like he was about to puke.

"Yeah, keep laughing. They have called my brother. And invited him over here."

Masaya let out a few coughs as if showing that he "_pitied"_ his friend. "Are you..."- he searched for the suitable word, because it would be completely illogical to say that Kisshu was afraid. "Are you... worried?"

Kisshu sniggered and shot his friend a sarcastic glance. Then, however, he sighed and looked away. "Like hell. I'm so scared; I think I'll piss myself."

Masaya looked surprised. Of course he knew that Kisshu's elder brother, Pai, was a little scary, mainly because he, too, was a teacher, a history teacher. But he had never heard Kisshu say something like this. Of course he was joking. But by the look of his friend's face he understood that this time something was different. "What's wrong?"

Kisshu sighed, "Well it's nothing. It's just the fifth time this month he comes to school because of me."

Masaya raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, he said if I do some crap again he'll sent me to some military school."

Masaya sniggered, "As if that can change you."

Kisshu shot him a look, but then grinned himself. "Yeah, I am what I am. But I can't go to military school. Not now." He turned to his buddy. "Hey, do you have some time after school?"

Masaya watched him suspicious, "Well, yes. Why? Do you want to invite me for dinner or something?"

"No, - Kisshu said dryly - I thought about going to the cinema, but if you want it that bad we can go straight to my place."

Both starred at each other for a few seconds. Then they broke out with laughs. It was a common jock between them. But usually it was Kisshu who used it. This random tradition-sort-of went back to the time when they first had met. That time Kisshu had thought that Masaya was gay. Every time they remembered this anecdote they would laugh, but it also reminded them why they became best friends.

Suddenly both heard a familiar voice, which caughtonly Kisshu's attention.

"So Ichigo, what type of guys do you like best?"

Kisshu looked out of the window and immediately saw the object of his desire, with her friends. They were casually walking in school-yard and couldn't see them, cause Kisshu and Masaya were on the second floor. The green-haired boy saw his opportunity and in panic hid and even pulled Masaya down with him. His friend landed on his butt and let out a surprised _'Wooou!'_

Kisshu hissed at him, but Masaya stood up totally confused. "Why did you do that?"

Kisshu shot him a glare, but had no time to say anything. They heard giggles and one of Ichigo's friends said: "Good afternoon, Aoyama-kun." Masaya looked out of the window and smiled at them. "Hello, girls."

The teens giggled, walking away, and Kisshu looked at his friend in disbelieve. "How do you do that, man?" - he asked. "What do you mean?"

"How do make them go crazy about you without...without doing anything?!"

Masaya sighed, "You're exaggerating. They don't really like me."

"You have a fan club!" Masaya blushed slightly. Meanwhile Kisshu continued: "And a bunch of chicks, that would sell themselves to the devil just to grab you or tear your shirt into souvenirs."

"Kisshu! Stop saying such things. It's ridiculous!"

By now Masaya's face looked like a sunburned tomato. That was everything except attractive. Not that he noticed or something. He was too busy starring at a smirking Kisshu and thinking what he could say to his defense. Nothing came to his mind, so he sighed. "Let's go, the bell will ring soon." - he said and walked off.

Kisshu stayed where he was. Masaya looked back, "Aren't you going?"

Kisshu looking at him. Masaya sighed, "Oh, sorry. I forgot. Good luck, sir." Kisshu glared at him and Masaya walked of.

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

"Stupid, arrogant, snobby, insane old Sack." - murmured Kisshu angrily, sweeping a broom. That was his punishment.

To clean up the front yard for _'misbehaving and acting, as if he didn't get a good upbringing. This is unfortunate, because his brother is a well-mannered young teacher, perspective and well-educated. He tries to bring you up and forgets about his personal life, but never his work. And he still finds time to care about his younger brother, Taruto. _And so on and so on.

Kisshu had listened to this never-ending stream of his mistakes and Pai's achievements.

He tried to look bored, his left knee on his right one.

This worked well, ´cause he was a master of disguise. Pai, on the other hand, had blushed. Not that anyone notice, for he was so pale, that it didn't look like a blush, more like a pink...something. But when the principal had mentioned his "personal life", he turned into a tomato. Especially when Kisshu sniggered.

Afterwards, Pai had lectured him too.

**Flashback**

"You will never get your life straightened, if you don't start working now."

"I will ask Ao to give me tuition "- Kisshu had said, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't mean your grades. You don't have to get a 100 score, to be smart. In my opinion, you're cleverer, than most students here." His brother sighed. "I'm talking about your behavior. Kisshu, you have to learn to control your emotions."

"You want me to be some kind of zombie?!" - hissed the green-haired boy.

"No, I want you to control your anger! And your big mouth."

Kisshu stopped abruptly. He could fell himself boil with rage. "You think I can't control that? Think again! I just don't got it in my to act like a spoiled brat, just to get good marks. I was taught to speak my mind and to tell the truth! I won't be a chicken, just because 'you' are!" With that he stormed of, ignoring a fuming Pai and his attempts to get him back.

Now he was doing _'slave work'._ And he would do it for the rest of the weak.

"Stupid slave driver of a principal, idiotic Pai and his-"

Suddenly he heard a melodious voice sing: "Bye, Miwa. Bye, Moe. See you tomorrow!"

He stopped moving, his heart stopped beating. For a sec. Then it started beating again, this time in a ridiculously fast beat. The sun shone down on him, birds sang an anthem just for him. His red-haired angel was walking to the school entrance. Directly to him. He immediately started panicking inside. _'What should I do?! I look like some kind of janitor. She'll think I'm crazy!'_ At the same time he tried to give himself a motivatingspeech _'Come on, don't be a fuss. Just do it.'_

She had come very close to him, smiling and humming something absent-minded. It was obvious, that she didn't take notice of him. And so he took action. "Hey!" - he shouted a little too loud and too cheerful.

Ichigo stopped, startled. She looked around and her gaze landed on him. She blinked.

"Um, hey." - she said rather confused.

Or so it appeared. In true, she was not only confused, but also a little scared. Of course she, like everyone else at the school, knew his reputation. And she had heard quite a few rumors, which were everything but pleasant. Someone had said that he was the leader of a nearest gang and fought with other territory bosses to be the King of the district. Others said he was a psycho, a junky or even a rapist.

The last part scared her especially, so she was more than a little frightened when he called her. Now he was staring at her with a stupid smile.

"Um, are you alright?" - asked Ichigo sweet-dropping.

Kisshu snapped out of his day-dream. "Well, I don't think we know each other. That's not good. I mean we are in the same grade." He stretched out his hand. "I'm Kisshu Takumi."

Ichigo looked at him, then at his hand. It wasn't common in Japan to greet each other with a hand-shake. But this Takumi guy was only the second year at their school. Before moving to Tokyo he had lived abroad, so he probably didn't know their customs. Ichigo took his hand and smiled. "I'm Momomiya Ichigo."

The moment her hand touched his, Kisshu felt chills ran down his spine. Electric waves made his blood boil; he felt his cheeks grow warm.

Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't feel such an amount of emotions. She felt the fear disappear and a strange sensation of calmness fill her body. _'He could be a nice guy, after all.'_ \- she thought, smiling.

Then he pulled her forward and kissed her.

Ichigo was taken back, that she didn't react.

Kisshu didn't know what happened to him. He had acted on an impulse, not quite getting what he was doing. But Ichigo didn't pull back, so that must mean something. Maybe she felt something too. So he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Then she snapped out of it. She broke the kiss and turned away.

Kisshu was still in his trance like state, but he came back to his senses, when Ichigo slipped out of his grip. "Wha-"

_'Slap!'_

"You! You stupid -" - Ichigo choked at the word she wanted to say. "How dare you touch me?! And kiss me! You. You! I hate you!" Tears appeared in her eyes and she ran of, leaving a totally startled Kisshu behind.

He rubbed his burning cheek and thought_: 'Why did I do that? Man, me and my stupid hormones.' _

He sighed and picked up the broom.

_'And I even got her to notice_ _me. Hell, I got to touch her! That sucks.'_

He walked to the school entrance to get his things. The boy stopped, as he noticed that the Sun had gone down. It was late afternoon. Maybe about 5p.m.?

He looked at the red painted clouds and felt a little melancholic. He tried to shake the feeling of. It didn't work.

"I screwed up again. What am I doing? Damm it..."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 A chance and betrayal

**Mafa: Sorry for the long wait. Was busy. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Love me, girl**

**Chapter 3 "A chance and betrayal"**

_'I can't believe it... That must have been a dream. A horrible dream. A nightmare! But... Waaa! My first kiss!' _

That were the only thoughts that ran through Ichigo's head as she walked to school. Miwa and Moe were walking beside her, but the red-haired girl didn't notice them. She was lost in her gloomy thoughts.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's up with you?" - asked Miwa. Her friend didn't react. "Hey, Ichigo, wake up!" - screamed Moe right into her ear and shook her lightly. Ichigo jumped a little and looked around in panic.

"What's wrong with you? You aren't yourself today."

Ichigo looked at her friends. Both had a worried expression on their faces. Ichigo felt warm inside and smiled a little. "Don't worry. I'm fine!"

The girls studied her for a moment and then walked off. Ichigo bit her lips_. 'It is depressing, but I shouldn't involve them. It's not their fault…' _

"Ichigo, are you coming?"

The red-head snapped out and hurried up to catch up with her friends. And the entrance they suddenly saw Masaya walking from the gym. Ichigo's mind raced. Then a random idea came to her mind. Without explaining anything to her friends, who gave her absolutely confused expressions, she ran up to him. "Aoyama-kun!" - she cried.

Masaya looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Momomiya-san."

Ichigo stopped right in front of him. "I-"

She took a deep breath and started talking, while gazing into his brown eyes and trying to seduce him with her long eyelashes. Or something like that...

"Aoyama-kun, I...wanted to ask you…"

She blushed, but Masaya kept smiling. "I have too tickets to...to the_"Endangered animals"_ exhibition...I was just wondering, maybe you would like to with me..." She looked down first, and then stared straight into his eyes.

Masaya was smiling kindly. "Yeah, I think I have time. Tell me what day and time, and I'll be there waiting for you."

Ichigo grinned like a fool, while telling him everything and handing the ticket. He ran off to catch up with his team, and Ichigo stood there lost in her bubbly pink day-dream. Miwa and Moe looked at each other and then dragged their friend into class.

-) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

_'Gosh, I'm such an idiot!'_ \- thought Kisshu. He had been sitting in his dark and scary aura, and no teacher had dared to ask him a question. Only, the Math teacher had made a remark, for Kisshu didn't take notes. He had received a death glare and a hellish "Sorry" from the green-haired boy.

But being ignored or feared didn't help either. For he was left alone with his thoughts.

He didn't really regret kissing Ichigo. He had liked it. She tasted sweet. _'Like a strawberry.'_ \- he thought, smirking, before another wave of depression washed over him. Indeed, he felt a little guilty. But the thought that hit him harder than anything else was that he had screwed up. He had practically destroyed his chances of getting to know her. As for making her like or love him...It was impossible. Talk about first impression. Kisshu groaned and gripped his head in desperation.

"Hey, Kish!" - he heard someone call. The green haired boy let out some animalistic sound and ?spun? around. "Who do you think y-"

He stopped in confusion when he saw Masaya. His friend had the same confused look on his face. Suddenly, he started laughing. And even though it was a typical Masaya laugh, Kisshu got angry. He got his scary aura again. "What in the hell is so freaking funny?!"

Masaya backed away slightly. "Sometimes I wonder if you are bipolar..." - he murmured, sitting down in front of Kisshu. "Weirdo, - answered his buddy,- I don't understand such difficult words."

"Well, bipolar people-" - started Masaya. Kisshu put his hands in front of him, "Wou, wou, wou! Don't bug me with this stuff!"

"I wanted to tell you something, - started Aoyama again, - I am not going to the park today. Something came up, so..." He looked down, and Kisshu saw a light blush on his tanned cheeks.

This confused him. Usually it was Aoyama who would drag him out into the park to clean the environment. He would run around and collect rubbish. Kisshu most of the time stood there with a plastic bag, dozing. This lasted until the first was tired and blamed the greenhead that he didn't do anything to _'save our big green home'._ And this continued and continued...

"So...what is this _'important business'_ that you want to do instead of your glory mission?" - asked Kisshu.

Masaya, being used to Kisshu's straightforward way, sighed and looked up. "Well...uh...I...um... have a d-date..." He looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry."

After not receiving a sarcastic comment, he decided that Kish was angry.

Suddenly, he was crushed into a hug. "Good job, man! You got your first girl." His crazy friend wipedfake tears away. "My buddy is becoming an adult!"

Masaya rolled his eyes, "Stop it!"

Both grinned, until Aoyama stood up, "Wish me good luck. I still have to pick out some clothes."

Kisshu slapped his back. "Good luck, soldier." - he said, smiling. This smile, however, disappeared, as soon as his friend left the room.

'_And I thought I could distract myself...Oh,_ _well!_' He collected his things and saw the plastic bags. A thought crossed his mind_._

_'Maybe I should...Nah, next time.'_

It would be boring to clean up alone, besides he would feel like a geek, who had no personal life. He picked up his bag and walked out_. 'Guess I'll spend another evening watching 'another' fighting movie...Man, I wish I had other friends beside Masaya. Or a girlfriend. No, boy, you screwed up, remember? Gosh, I still want 'her'. Maybe...'_

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

The next day was a little weird for Ichigo. The date had went...well. But Ichigo didn't know what to think. They had gone to the exhibition, then to a cafe. Masaya had been a perfect gentleman, paid for the meal. It was fun, although Ichigo had felt a little...bored. Now she realized that it had been because of Masaya. He is kind, friendly, and polite, and so on. But he showed no interest in extreme things. The date hadn't been exiting, thrilling. Ichigo had felt nervous, dizzy, but there weren't any butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go on another date with him.

It was lunch time, and Ichigo was all alone. Miwa was ill, and Moe went on a trip with her parents, she would be present tomorrow though. As for today Ichigo was bored. She went out into the school-yard with her lunch box. She was searching for a silent place. Her gaze landed on a big tree with green leaves. It stood in a corner and there weren't any children running around. Perfect.

She settled in the shadow and opened her lunch box. There were onigiri and fruit juice. But she didn't get time to take a bite. As soon as she took out her onigiri, some girl approached her. One from her grade, but from another class, so Ichigo couldn't remember her.

"You are Momomiya, aren't you?" - the girl asked in a harsh tone. Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Yes."

"Good. We want to talk to you." - said the girl, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We?"

More girls appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Ichigo.

The red-head stood up, feeling danger. All the girls had evil expressions on their faces. "We heard that you had a date with Aoyama-kun."

"Yeah."

A few girls hissed at her answer. The girl who had approached her first, apparently the leader, spoke: "We are his official fan-club, and we make sure that no girl comes near him. We have admired him from afar for many years."

"And then some random girl appears and dares to ask him out!" - shrieked someone of them. "No one can ask him out!"

"Because no one is worth him!"

Ichigo pressed her back against the tree. The girls gathered around her. One of them grabbed her arm, and another raised her fist, ready to punch the poor red-head. "You're dead, witch!"

Ichigo closed her eyes, as tears escaped out of them. But nothing happened...

-) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

_'Man, I'm so bored...'- _thought Kisshu, as he walked out of the building. Masaya wasn't present today, so the green-head was all alone. He didn't want to hang out with other guys like him a.k.a. "the bad boys". Besides, there weren't many of them. He lazily walked along the fence,feeling like a prisoner.

Suddenly he heard angry girl voices. He looked around and saw a group of girls, gathered around an isolated tree. Kisshu raised an eyebrow.

_'Cheap pink lipstick?'_

Then he saw the girl that has been bugging Masaya for god knows how long. He grinned, _'I get it. A_ _Masaya souvenir shop...'_ Kisshu wondered whether he should tell Masaya about it. But his buddy probably wouldn't laugh. He would be embarrassed.

Kisshu approached the group and suddenly saw a flash of red hair. His eyes widened. There was only _one _girl with red hair at their school. Without thinking, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He grabbed one of the girl's arms and twisted her around, to free himself a way. His heart nearly broke at the sight of the red-head. He was sitting on the ground, tears in her eyes. The Masaya-bugger a.k.a. nasty girl was ready to punch Ichigo.

Kisshu grabbed her arm just in time. He felt his face heat up in anger, three veins were pulsing on his head, his insides throbbed.

"Hey! - he roared in a harsh and deadly tone - What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His aura was devilish. The girl saw this and started shaking in fear.

"Wha! That's the gangster maniac!" - screamed one of the girls. The group stepped back, leaving their leader alone. As her crew ran away, the girl whimpered.

"Just get out of here!" - hissed Kisshu and let her go. The girl ran away.

The green-haired boy turned to the almost-victim, which was his main concern. He kneeled next to her. "Are you alright?" - he asked in the softest tone he could manage. Ichigo looked up and blinked. Then she wiped her tears away. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Kisshu smiled and helped her stand up. Ichigo still felt dizzy and clung into him. Kisshu blushed a little and gazed at her. Ichigo looked up and recognized him. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You..." - she whispered. She looked away and freed herself from his arms. Kisshu's heart ached_. 'She still hates me!'_

But then she turned to him. "Would you mind walking me to the classroom? I feel a little..." She bit her lip and looked into his yellow eyes pleadingly.

Kisshu tried to smile, "Sure thing!", but he was angry as hell inside. _'How dare they touch her?! She hasn't done anything!'_

They walked in silence, for one was sad and hurt, and the other was angry and a little confused. "So, - started Kisshu to break the ice, - What did they want from you?"

Ichigo sighed, "Well...I don't really know. That was Aoyama-kun's fan club."

"Oh," - Kisshu's mind raced.

"I wonder how they about the date," - she murmured under her breath.

Kisshu's heart stopped. "Oh," - he let out again like an idiot. For a second he wondered what he should do. Then, suddenly, he felt ill. He didn't want to stay with her any longer, so he looked around for an escape. Luckily for him, they had almost reached Ichigo's classroom.

"Well then, - he murmured awkwardly, - you are here, so...see ya!" With that he ran off, leaving a confused Ichigo alone in the empty hall.

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

_'Next day...'_

Kisshu walked along the corridor, an unreadable expression on his face. Everyone moved out of his way, not wanting to get into trouble. The scary boy walked into their classroom and gripped his teeth when he saw Masaya. "You!" - he spat at the dark-haired boy.

Aoyama looked up, "Hey, Kish." Seeing his friend's angry stare he raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

"You bastard!" –roared Kisshu as he approached him. "Calm down," – said Masaya. He wasn't afraid but he feared for Kisshu's reputation. And for his own ribs.  
The whole class had disappeared out of the room so they were alone. "Calm down, my ass! Feed the shit to the dogs. I'm so pissed at you, I gonna freaking explode!" – roared the demon a.k.a. Kisshu. "Well, maybe you shouldn't, because I don't want to clean up your insides."

Kisshu was taken aback and calmed down a little, "You went on a date with her." – he hissed.

Masaya raised an eyebrow, "What?" "You went on a date with _her_! And you know that she is _mine_!"

"Kisshu, she is a living human and not your possession. Besides, _she_ asked me for a date."

"You could have-"

"Refused? Do you want a heat-breaker jerk as a friend? She is not a toy, not yours, not mine."

Kisshu was silent after this. Masaya continued, "And how should I know what girl you are crushed on? If you don't show your feelings how will _she_ ever know about that?"

"Maybe you are right, - said Kisshu in a low voice, - Or at last you were before you snatched my girl away." With that he turned around and walked out of the room. Masaya sighed, feeling an invisible weight on his heart.

**TBC soon. Hopefully. **


	4. Chapter 4 Hope

**Love me, girl**

**Chapter 4**

Kisshu was sitting at home, totally bored. Although he didn't go to school for 3 days, he felt as if it had been ages since he had quarreled with Masaya.

_'Man...Why can't I get over this?'_

He sighed, putting a manga away and leaning back into the sofa. Pai had yelled at him for skipping school. Kisshu had taken all this with a bored expression, without telling his elder brother what was troubling him. Pai had soon left the house.

_'Gods, I don't know what to do!' _

Suddenly, he heard knocking at the door.

_'Who the hell?'_

Kisshu reluctantly stood up and walked across the living room. As soon as he saw Masaya, his face fell. The two guys stared at each other for a while. Then Kisshu murmured: "Come in", and they walked inside. Kisshu dropped himself on the sofa and Masaya sat on the comfy-chair in front of him. The silence was becoming thicker and thicker, but Kisshu didn't bother to break it. He wasn't angry at his friend, but wanted to hear what he would say.

"So, - started Masaya, - can we make up now? I feel bad, and I'm sorry for snatching away your future girlfriend." He stood up and even bowed, although his eyes glittered with amusement.

Kisshu looked at him in confusion, but then burst out laughing. Masaya got a vein pulsing on his head, and murmured: "Not funny." But Kisshu couldn't calm down. He fell on the sofa face down, as tears escaped his eyes. Masaya threw a pillow at him, now three veins on his head. When Kisshu had finally calmed down, he sat up. "So, how was the date?"

His friend raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean we made up?"

Kisshu rolled his eyes, "Is long forgotten. How was the date?!"

Masaya sighed, "Well, it went...nice, I guess". He rubbed his head, and Kisshu cut his eyes at him. "But she is not my type. She is...hm...I don't know. I don't like girls like her."

"Well, there is no need for you to. She is _my_ type". Both grinned and Kisshu mentally decided to go to school again.

But before that...

"Hey, Ao. Can you give me tutoring?"

Silence

"What?!"

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

A month went by. The whole school had taken 3rd semester Test Exam, and today there results would come out. Masaya had given Kisshu tutoring, and the green-haired boy had made progress. He was sure he had done...well. He was and would stay smart, but he was just too lazy to study like a good kid. It made him sick. Plus, he was a bad boy.

But now, standing in front of the board with the results, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He had 88 points out of 100, which made him the 15th.

"Good job," - said Masaya as he walked up to him. Kisshu grinned, grabbing his phone. He wanted to make a photo of this historical moment and show it to Pai.

Suddenly he heard someone say: "That Takumiis an idiot. As if no one will notice that he jumped up from last to almost first."

Kisshu noticed some boys talking not far away from them.

"Yeah, it's so obvious he cheated." - said one of them.

Kisshu gripped his teeth but Masaya grabbed his shoulder. "Stop! If you beat them up now, it will prove that you cheated indeed." Kisshu freed himself and turned away.

"The principal will find out eventually." - added someone.

"Oh, he already knows." - laughed the one, who started this little chat.

Hearing that, Kisshu pulled his sleeves up. "That's it. I'll-"

"Takumi-kun!" - he heard, and turned around. Seeing the class president, a shy girl, he forced friendly gaze. "What's up?"

"Th-the principal is calling you. And I also saw your brother."

Kisshu felt rage boil inside of him, but tried to take it lighter.

"Which one? The shorty brat or the purple zombie?" - he asked.

The president giggled, "The last, but he was walking a little too fast for a zombie."

Kisshu laughed, "Well then. I should hurry, before he eats me alive." With that he ran off.

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

"Well, let's make a conclusion," - said the principle, Mr Batoki**,** after one hour of arguing and discussing. During this Pai had sat with a tired expression, trying not to listen to the lashing of the principal, and Kisshu had crossed his arms in front of his chest, almost pouting. He had felt like a little kid, but it was unfair indeed. He had studied and studied, and had come nowhere. Stupid.

"You will have to take another exam, in the presence of all the teachers. If you proof your results, you won't be expelled. Well?"

Pai nodded confidently, being sure that his brother was telling the truth. The green-haired boy only shrugged, "Fine".

"Then, that is settled", - said Pai and stood up. Both guys walked out in silence. As they went along the corridor, Kisshu breathed out. "Man, I don't want to return to class. They will stare at me". "They always do, - murmured Pai, - because you are different. That's a normal reaction of teenagers".

"I don't give a-"

Pai clapped a hand over his mouth and hissed, "Don't you dare". Kisshu only rolled his eyes.

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

_'Stupid school, stupid kids, stupid teacher...' _

Kisshu walked along the hall, not sure what to do. Classes had ended on 3 p.m., but he had to stay for about an hour to clean up the classroom. This was his punishment for skipping school. Not that he cared, he had laughed at the class president, when that weir guy had announced this. But he had to wait for Masaya anyways, so he had cleaned. He had enough trouble already. Suddenly he bumped into someone. Before he could make up what was happening, he heard a squeak and someone clung into him. They went down with a '_thud'._

Kisshu blushed when he felt something soft underneath him. A girl. Definitely a girl.

"Sorry," - he murmured, while pulling himself up a little, to see 'his victim'. His heart stopped.

It was Ichigo. She blinked and rubbed her head. "No, it's my fault. I wasn't-" As soon as she saw him, her face heated up. "You..." - she whispered.

Kisshu tried to think logically, although it was _very _difficult. She was just so beautiful! Her skin was soft; she had long eye-lashes and big light-brown eyes. Her lips were rosy, and her hair smelled like the delicious fruit she was named after. Her whole existence had that lovely smell on, in fact.

Kisshu breathed in. Then out. Trying not to kiss her. He didn't want to mess up again.

He was brought back from planet "Lovey-dovey" when Ichigo said: "Could you get off me, please? I can't breathe."

He hurriedly stood up and murmured "Sorry".

Then he helped her up and looked away, not knowing what to say. Ichigo fixed her dress, brushing away the dust. Kisshu turned to leave, but suddenly Ichigo grabbed his sleeve. "Wait. I...I have been looking for you," - she said. Kisshu was taken aback. He wondered if he had hallucinations. "For me?" He cut his eyes at her, suddenly growing suspicious. "Why?"

Ichigo said: "I heard about the exam results".

Kisshu's eyes immediately became cold, "Oh".

"I just wanted to tell you-" Kisshu wrenched himself from her grip. "Yeah, yeah. I had had enough of that BS, so-"

"I trust you!" Kisshu stopped, gazing at her in disbelief. "What?"

Ichigo stepped from one foot to the other, feeling nervous. "I trust you. I don't believe them. You didn't cheat."

When Kisshu didn't answer, she suddenly felt stupid. What's with that justice outburst? She shrugged, "I know that you don't care, but...I just wanted to tell you that". Before she got an answer, she turned around and ran off.

Kisshu snapped back to reality, but it was too late. His strawberry was already out of sight.

_'Nah, I'll see her tomorrow anyways'._

He walked off, thinking about how lucky he was. She was getting closer and closer to him. Soon she would be entirely his. When he was almost near the council-room, he stopped. _'Why did she speak to me so out of sudden? She had said she hated me first. Then why?'_

He bit his lips, when he realized something. That was a question he couldn't answer.

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (-

Ichigo was walking through the park. It was after-school time, but she didn't bother going home. It would be too boring. What would she do at home? Homework? Housework?

Her thoughts travelled to the previous conversation with Kisshu. Now she felt embarrassed.

_'What's wrong with me? Why did I tell him that? He probably thinks I'm an idiot!_'

She blushed even now, and shook her head_. _

_'I'm so stupid! He is laughing at me, I know it'._

She sighed. Her 'relationship' with Kisshu was strange. First she had hated him, then he had saved her and she asked him for help. Now she pitied him. It was confusing. She wasn't sure what she felt towards him. As for now, she knew that she didn't hate him. _'Nah, it will be fine!'_

She smiled to herself and stretched forthe sun. It was a lovely day.

Suddenly she saw a flash of pink. She opened her eyes andsquealedin delight. Right in front of her there was a big pink building. "How cute!" Ichigo ran to the building and stopped right in front of the door. She looked at the signboard. "Cafe Mew Mew".

**Mafa: Important note! This will be the last time I update. I will be really busy this month, so don't expect any updates till…the mid of July, I guess. Don't worry, this story will be finished!**


	5. Chapter 5 A plan, but History repeats

**Mamoru: Yay! We are back!**

**Angel of Darkness: Stop that! They don't even know who we are.**

**Mamoru: Right…Dear Readers, we are the random guyz! A.k.a Mew Mafa-chan's cowriters. Sadly, we had an argument, and she banned us**

**Angel of Drakness: Bu-hu…**

**Mamoru: But now we(me and A. of D.) had I.T and we hacked Mafa's account! Yeah, bad idea. But! We found this document, edited it and…**

** A. of D. Since she is busy with exams and stuff, we decided to post it.**

**Mamoru: Mew Mafa doesn't own anything connected with Tokyo Mew Mew. So wish her good luck! She is having her third exam tomorrow! **

**Love me girl**

**Chapter 5**

Kisshu swung the sword and hit his opponent.

"Break!" - screamed their teacher. Kisshu backed away.

"You win", - said the trainer. Kisshu put off the helmet, grinning like an idiot. This was his first victory. And although he didn't win against a strong fighter, he couldn't help but felt satisfied. His _'victim' _let out a groan. "You are still a gangster".

Kisshu gripped his teeth, but then started laughing. This confused the guy. "W-what are you laughing at?"

Kisshu looked at him, sarcasm clear in his eyes. "If you are envious, then keep quiet".

The guy backed away. "Weirdo," - he murmured and walked off. Kisshu wiped sweat away.

Masaya approached him, "I never thought you would do kendo. And you quite good".

Kisshu shrugged, "I would rather do boxing".

But still, he had decided to do kendo. It was the most suitable kind of sport for him. Besides boxing and karate. He had chosen to enter the sport-club, because he knew that Ichigo liked Masaya, for he was the star of the kendo team. _'Maybe, if I win some random competition, she will fall for me.' _

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

Ichigo was sleeping on her desk. The sun shone down on her and warmed the red-head. She let out purr-like sound and turned her face towards the window. Suddenly, her nap was interrupted by the teacher's voice. "Momomiya!"

Ichigo jumped up and yelled out randomly: "London is the capital of Great Britain!"

The whole class burst out in laugher and the teacher's jaw dropped. Ichigo blushed like a tomato, as the teacher said: "Pay attention or you will fall into the Thames**".**

She sat back down, feeling stupid. But she was sort of used to this, because she was daydreaming all the time. She looked out of the window, watching some students run around the school. Suddenly a piece of paper landed on her desk. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but unfolded it anyways. Sadly, it wasn't a love-letter. She read the following:

**'Momomiya-san, you don't know me and I don't really know you. But I just want to warn you. You have been seen with Takumi Kisshu. Let me tell you something. He is not only known as a gangster, but also as a maniac or rapist. A assume you didn't know this.'**

After reading this note, Ichigo fell into a stupor. She didn't even notice that her hands were shaking. Her face was pale, her eyes huge. He was...a rapist? Impossible. But then she remembered his gaze. Mischievous golden eyes glistering with unnamed emotions. And that time when they had bumped into each other, it had felt weird. What if he had planned everything? It was a crazy, but at that moment her mixed up brain said it was totally logical.

By the time the bell rung, Ichigo had calmed down. She threw the note away. When Moe and Miwa approached her she tried to smile and act as if everything was alright.

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

Kisshu lazily walked along the corridor. As usual some students backed away, some ignored him. Not that he cared, or anything. He had other business to do.

He stopped near Ichigo's class. The red-head would hopefully come out. Kisshu looked around. _Everyone _was staring at him. He glared at them. Suddenly, he saw a flash of red. Ichigo walked out of the classroom and jumped a little, when she saw him. But she didn't run away, that was a relief. Although, she didn't jump on him as well, this was a little disappointing.

He put on the coolest face he could muster.

Sadly, this didn't turn out the way he wanted it to. Instead of seducing her with a charming smile, he ended up scaring her with his perverted smirk.

Ichigo shivered, but didn't want to be rude. She forced a smile, "Good morning!" She turned to leave, but her escape failed when Kisshu grabbed her wrist. A wave of shock hit her. It was highly inappropriate. Again, Ichigo thought he needed to learn something about their customs, traditions and good manners.

"Takumi-san, let go of me, please!" - She said hastily**. **People were staring at them. Some gathered in a group and whispered, giving them weird looks.

But Kisshu didn't notice them, and didn't let her go either. He pulled her towards him.

"I've been looking for you," - he said. His eyes glistered with happiness, but he looked like a maniac. "So, shall we go somewhere after school?" He tried to sound friendly, but ended up sounding threatening.

Ichigo was growing more nervous with each minute. She wrenched herself from his grip and pushed him away. "Excuse me! How dare you touch me! I don't even know you, so, please, keep distance!" With that she stormed off, hoping to keep her dignity.

Kisshu stood there like an idiot, mouth open, eyes huge.

\- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (

He was walking towards the school entrance. Feet barely walking, arms hanging, eyes dull.

_'Why the hell do I always do stupid things? Why can't I impress her? Why doesn't she like me?!_'

"God damn it!" - he screamed.

"What's wrong now?" - asked a voice behind him. Kisshu looked back. It was Masaya.

"I messed up. Again".

Masaya raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? - he asked. - You have a talent for scaring off girls". Kisshu glared at him.

"Anyways, - continued his friend, - lets go clean up the park". He threw Kisshu a plastic bag, and before the green-haired boy could make out what was going on, Masaya grabbed his sleeve and dragged him forward. Kisshu made an anime face.

_'Why is this happening to me?!' _

**TBC... **


	6. Chapter 6 Something new

**Mafa: Not dead, yet. I know it's short. I know it's late. But still…enjoy as much as possible and leave a comment if you're still reading it. **

**Love me, girl **

**"Chapter 6 – Something new"**

"You're doing _what_?!" - yelled Taruto. Kisshu gritted his teeth. "I told you. If you don't listen, it's your fault". The green-haired boy looked at his plate. The half-eaten spaghetti ala Taruto looked like a pile of worms.

"I heard just fine, I just don't get it. You are doing kendo? Why on earth? You have a blue belt in karate. A punching bag from your boxing class is hanging in the attic. Why kendo? It's meaningless and useless".

Kisshu sighed. The worms were staring at him. There was no way to explain his thoughts to a child. He showed a spoon full of meatballs into his mouth. "I just want to, okay? Give me a break." Tomato sauce dropped on his shirt, but Kisshu didn't bother wiping it. Instead he licked the spoon.

Taruto backed away slightly. "Yuck. You're gross". He glanced at their elder brother and huffed, before pointing at him. "Stop reading, and eat!" - he said accusingly.

Pai looked up from his newspaper, and eyed at the food. He had barely touched it at all.

Taruto turned his attention to Kisshu. "Fine, you want to learn kendo. But why take part that stupid competition? They'll beat you up to a bloody pulp!"

"It's nice to see you act concerned about your big brother, Taruto", - said Pai, who had his nose in the book again. Taruto glared at him. "I don't want to clean up, when he comes home and gets our living room along with the couch all bloody. And stop reading already!" He shrieked the last part, his voice high-pitched and girly.

Kisshu burst into laughing. Taturo jumped up, slammed his palms on the table and screamed. Kisshu kept laughing like a hyena and fell from his chair, hit his head and choked at his own giggles. Pai sipped his coffee.

After a while, Tauto set down and sighed. "If you want to make a fool out of yourself, fine. But can I come and watch?"

Pai put down his newspaper. "That's actually a good idea. It's a while since we did something as a family. I'll ask for a free day at work". Taruto grinned mischievously. "We can take our camera too!" Pai's eyes glittered with amusement. "Good idea. We shall record this historical moment and add it to our collection".

Somewhere from under the table came a muffled reply.

**)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)**

Ichigo sighed deeply, and laid her head on the desk. She had just finished her cleaning duties and was, obviously, tired.

"I-chi-go!" - sang a voice, and the red-head looked up. Miwa was standing in the doorway ready to leave. "If you don't hurry, we'll ditch you," - said her bestie and stuck out her tongue. Ichigo sighed again, "Coming". She grabbed her bag and followed the girl.

Moe was standing outside the classroom. "So, what should we do today?" -she asked, as the three of them walked down the corridor. "Let's go watch a movie!" - suggested Miwa expectedly. "The new Tokyo Black Cat movie is out, and I haven't seen it yet! I mean, what kind of fan am I then?"

"Okay, let's go!" Both glanced at Ichigo, who only yawned. "Sorry, girls, but I have to work".

"Work? You got yourself a part-time job, or something?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, as a waitress in this new café, Café Mew Mew, in the Central Park". The girls exchanged glances and said in union: "Then we'll go check it out!"

The red-head stopped abruptly and shook her head furiously. "No way! You can't_!" 'That would be too embarrassing...'_

"Why not?" - asked her friends in union. Ichigo giggle nervously, and scratched the back of her head. "Well...you see...it's...it's really busy, and I wouldn't have time for you." The girls gave her suspicious glances, then looked at each other. _'How lame...' _\- thought Ichigo.

Moe leaned closer to Miwa and whispered, making sure Ichigo would hear. "I bet some hot-guy works there, and she wants to keep him all to herself". Their friend gasped, as Ichigo huffed. "But what about Aoyama-kun! I thought you like him!"

Ichigo blushed, "It's not like that! I mean..." She fumbled her hands and looked at her shoes.

"Or do you fancy the bad guys?" - Moe teased with a knowing smile. Ichigo nearly died of embarrassment. "N-no! Cut it out, Moe!"

The said girls only giggled as they went down the stairs and to their lockers. There was no one on the ground-floor.

Suddenly they heard voices, which were obviously coming closer. Sure enough, they saw Aoyama and Kisshu walking down the stairs. Ichigo's heart sank. She wasn't even sure seeing who was worse: her handsome crush or the violent thug. _'Oh God! What should I do? Maybe, if I hide they won't-' _

Ichigo's panic attack stopped before she could start hyperventilating, because Aoyama had spotted her and was sending a flashing smile her direction. Ichigo giggled nervously and blushed. Luckily, it didn't seem that he would start a chit-chat, because he turned to Kisshu and said whispered something to him. The green-haired boy let out a cold laugh and shook his head.

_'Please make them have some important appointment!'_ \- pleaded Ichigo, but unfortunately Moe had other ideas. She smiled at the school-idol and winked boldly. "Hello, Aoyama-kun! Is practice over already?" The boy smiled politely and approached them, Kisshu following him like a shadow. A shadow that had an indifferent look on his face.

"So, the competition is on Friday?"

"Yes, that's right."

"You must be practicing hard, as usual. I'm sure you'll win it!" - Moe said excitedly.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks, "T-thank you. I'll try my best".

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having a hard time too. She tried as best as she could not to look at Kisshu, but she was failing miserably. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He was looking away, an ever present scowl on his face. Scary as always.

The red-head wasn't sure if she was afraid of him, nor if he was actually the person everyone believed him to be, seeing as Aoyama interacted with him so easily. They were even friends! Still, the rumors...wouldn't spread if there wasn't anything.

Lost in her thoughts, she had been staring at him too long and he turned his head and glared at her. Shivers ran down her back and he hastily looked away, feeling slightly...

"Actually, - said Masaya, as a small grin appeared on his lips, - Kisshu is taking part too." The boy put an arm around his friend's neck and pulled him closer. "So, you can come cheer for our team. No loosing, right, Takumi?"

The girls stood there in stunned silence, and Ichigo was the only one who found words. "Thant's great. I'm sure our school will do nice, and we can win...up something!" She giggled nervously. Kisshu untangled himself from Masaya's grip and walked off. "Whatever. You wanted to clean up the park, didn't you? Lets go."

Aoyama shook his head, bowed, before heading after him. "See you tomorrow!"

When they were out of sight, Moe said: "I don't believe you have actually talked to this guy before. He gives me the creeps."

Ichigo felt a smile tugging at her lips. She sighed. "Yeah, crazy". For some weir reason she felt bemused by Kisshu's behaviour. It almost looked like he was...embarrassed. From all the attention he was getting.

** )-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)**

"Jeez, why can't you just keep your big mouth shut!" - hissed Kisshu, while picking up empty beer bottles. "Who the hell leaves this stuff here anyway?! Hell, there's a bin over there. Not even 10 meters!"

Masaya seemed confused. "Well, I thought it would be nice if _she _comes to watch. I thought it would, you know, _encourage_ you to for your best". He pronounced the verb carefully, as if he was teaching Kisshu a new word.

The gree-haired boy huffed, not looking up. "You think too much".

"But I was a good friend, didn't talk to her, which was quite rude. I tried not to look at her as much as possible, so not to stir your jealousy." - Masaya said dryly, while Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap and get to work already."

"Yes, sir!"

Still, he couldn't help but smile to himself_. 'Maybe...Oh no, don't get your hopes up...yet.'_


	7. Chapter 7 Of Friendship and Love

**Happy New Year! I'm really sorry, but lot of stuff was going on. This chapter has a little more of Kish and Masaya's backstory, because I suddenly wondered how they became friends. But don't worry it there are other...events, too. **

**Love me, girl: Chapter 7 **

**"Of friendship and love"**

It was stuffyin the classroom. Kisshu glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes left. The boy grinned to himself. He still had enough time to double check his answers, but who would do that? Definitely not him. So he stood up and lazily made his way to the teacher's desk. There were four of them sitting there. The young woman looked up from her book and smiled at him. "All done, Kisshu-kun? That was quick! Then again you did so well on the first exam!"

Kisshu raised an eyebrow at her. Their homeroom teacher, Ikumi-san, was always a little too cheerful.

"I told you, that kid's got brains, but his attitude..." - murmured their chemistry teacher, not even bothering to look up from his smartphone. "Yoshida-san" - the young woman whispered harshly. Kisshu grinned slightly. The middle-aged man was weird, looked scary (but had a wife with the look of a supermodel!), but he was funny, and didn't bother his students too much.

"Can I go now?" - Kisshu asked.

"Wait a moment, Kisshu-kun. We have to make up a date for the History exam. That will be the last one?" "Tomorrow or Wednesday, if it's fine with you".

"Are you sure?" - asked the third teacher, and fixed his glasses. Kisshu nodded_. 'No way will this drag into next week. Kendo is on Friday, and then I can (hopefully) go on a date (ha-ha) with Ichigo(sigh...)'. _

Pai was waiting outside. "How did it go?" Kisshu gave him a thumbs up and grinned. As they walked along the corridor, Pai asked: "So, do you have something to do today, or can we head home? I believe Taruto has prepared something to celebrate". Kisshu frowned, "But I don't know if I passed". "I'm sure you did fine, - Pai raised an eyebrow, - that is, if you didn't cheat on the original test".

Kisshu glared at him, but gulped down his anger outburst, when he saw the senior smirk. "Whatever. I hope dinner is edible". He stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter?"

Kisshu rubbed the back of his neck. "Crap. I forgot to give Masaya the present, for tutoring me," - he explained.

Pai blinked, surprised at his brother's action. Kisshu was never found for traditions, at some point he wasn't used to getting and giving presents, which led to some awkward situations. "He has a good influence on you," - noted the purple-haired man and grinned, adding: "Maybe you'll become like him someday". His brother snored, "Yeah, right. No way will I become some book nerd". "If you don't like him, why are you friends with him?"

Pai started walking, and Kisshu followed him slowly. "It's not like that. He's my best friend, even if he is obsessed with saving the planet. It's just..." He sighed deeply.

Pai waited for him to continue, feeling intrigued.

Kisshu smiled, not looking up. "We are not that different, you know. He's an orphan too, but he was adopted when he was like 5 or something. That's worse than me".

Pai's expression morphed into genuine surprise. "But...I always thought it was the most difficult for you. To be adopted at your age and into a strange family like ours. Having only two brothers". He stopped himself, feeling stupid after spilling his biggest worries. Kisshu stared him, and then sighed. "Yeah, sure I was about eleven when you took me in, but it's better in a way. I mean, we are closer than most siblings, in "_normal"_ families, but..."

Pai smiled slightly, "I know what you mean. We know that it's just us in the world, with no one to help . We have more responsibility, but we are also reliable, we help each other. We are equals".

Kisshu pouted, "No way. You treat me like a kid".

"You _are _a child. And so is Taruto".

The green-haired boy sighed. "I guess it's better that way. Masaya doesn't feel close to his family. And they don't do much to change that. Hell, they don't even know what he's thinking. It sucks, really".

He thought of the times Masaya would say something strange, and become distant, with a dark look in his eyes. Kisshu hated that. But he also knew what was causing this. His buddy was tired of the good-boy image he had, mostly because he couldn't express himself like he wanted to. He always had to meet people's expectations. Kisshu always told him to be true to himself, but it was hard for the boy to drop his mask.

The worst of all this was, that a lot of people took advantage of him. Usually his fellow students, asking him to switch cleaning duties with them, or to copy his notes. Of course, being the kind person, Masaya helped them, much to his friend's irritation. But when some became too persistent, it was Kisshu's "duty" to threaten them not to mess with his friend (in severe cases, beat them up, so that they have a good reminder). They practiced this method since their first encounter.

* * *

_Masaya pulled out his books and placed them neatly on the desk, next to the notebook. He thought about revising today's lesson, when three of his classmates approached him. "Hey, Aoyama" - one of them greeted him and smiled. Masaya smiled back, "Good morning, Yamada-kun". He wasn't friends with them, but had learned a long time ago that being friendly was the most important point in his survival strategy. _

_Yamada sat in front of him, still wearing his fake smile. "Did you do your English homework?" _

_Masaya blinked, "Um...yeah". "Could you show it to us?" _

_The black-haired boy took out another notebook and handed it to Yamada, who eagerly took it and began flipping through it. Another leaned over his shoulder to get a better look, "Man, you're really smart. I couldn't figure that one out". "Thanks a lot," - Yamada looked up. "I have a favour to ask. If you understand English so well, could you help me writing the essay for Wednesday?" _

_Masaya frowned. "I'd help you, but I have a lot to do". Yamada leaned closer to him, "It won't take too long, it's just an essay". Aoyama averted his gaze. One of the boys clapped his back. "Come, on, help us out, man!"_

_The boy was about to give in, when suddenly the guy standing next to him was pushed away. He stumbled and landed on the floor. Yamada and the other jumped to their feet. Masaya turned and saw a boy with green hair and yellow eyes. He was around his age, and Aoyama recognised the new student, Takumi Kisshu. He looked from Masaya to the other two with a bored expression. "Are you too dumb to do your own stuff?" _  
_Yamada smirked," You got a problem?" _

_Kisshu glared at him, "Get lost". The boys laughed. "Do you know who you're talking to?" _

_Kisshu turned to them with a smile. "No, sir. But you know who I am, don't you?" He took a step closer, his grin widening and looking creepier. "So better run, before I tear out your guts". _

_Yamada didn't flinch, although his buddy backed away. They stared at each other for a moment, then Yamada chuckled and walked off, followed by his two friends. _

_"Thank you", - murmured Masaya not looking up. Kisshu _huffed._ "Those bastards wouldn't mess with you, if you had more backbone. Or do you get off on that?" Masaya flinched. Meanwhile, Kisshu sat across from him, and rested his head on the palm. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? They're just using you, you know that?" Masaya briefly glanced at him, then looked out the window. _

_"Wait. You know, but still let them do that? Trying to keep up the "good boy" image?" _

_Masaya's head snapped towards him. The green-haired boy was smirking at him. _

_"It's not like that. I'm just occasionally helping them out. What's wrong with that?"_

_The other boy sighed. "Nothing wrong with that. But the more you help, the more they use you, because you feel obligated and can't say no ". The dark haired teen kept silence. _

_"You're just too nice. That's why those jerks mess with you. And that's why you get beaten up". _

_Masaya's eyes widened. No one was supposed to know about the bullying by several upper-classmen. But then again, this new student was seen fighting someone last month. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if he was involved with these guys too._

_"Besides, you have too many fangirls". Aoyama looked up, confused. _

_"Yeah, all the girls go crazy when they see you. It's a frightening sight." Kisshu grinned at him. "Can't blame some guys, when even their girls shriek like mad over someone like you". _

_"What do you mean by that?" Masaya sighed deeply. "They are irritated, but it's not like I keep their hopes up. I'm not interested in them."_

_Kisshu leaned back in his chair and stared at him. Slowly his grin disappeared. "Oh, - he said, - well maybe you should tell them you don't like girls and then they'll leave you alone". He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Or they'll have another reason to beat the shit out of you". "Huh?"_

_"Hey, man, you shouldn't be embarrassed. I mean, I know your country is all traditional and strict, but-" He saw Masaya's confused expression, and raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Wait. Why are you looking at me like that? If you got any foul_ _ideas, then, hell no. I'm-" His ranting was interrupted by Masaya's laughter, which he desperately tried to hide by biting into his hand. His whole body was shaking. At Kisshu's angry growl, he tried to calm down but couldn't quite wipe his large smile away. The green-haired teen, who had by now probably realised his false assumption, glared at him._

_"You're funny, Takumi-kun." Kisshu immediately grinned and extended his hand. "Cut the formalities". Masaya looked puzzled for a moment, but then grabbed his hand, his smile as broad as Kisshu's._

_For some reason, the upper-classmen stopped bothering the kendo-prodigy._

* * *

Pai sighed, "You should really think before you talk. It's hardly imaginably that you became friends after this encounter ".

Kisshu shrugged. "We became really close, when he told me about his adoptive parents".

"He still regards them as strangers?"

"It's...difficult to adjust". Pai nodded, not wanting to pry.

"He was surprised when he heard about our patchwork family. But then suddenly started talking about himself". Before Pai could lash out because of the label Kisshu gave their family, the green-haired boy shouted something about picking up his things and ran off.

He sprinted down the corridor, suddenly feeling would have jumped if this action would be enough to ruin his "cool" image. He rounded the corner and heard a squeak. He took a drastic turn so not to crash the person, but stumbled and fell face first. _' .all. to. Hell!'_

Before he could, however, light and burn down the whole school in his rage, he heard an oh-so-familiar voice. He glanced to his side and saw the strawberry-haired girl stand there. "You are not hurt, are you?" - she asked. Kisshu jumped to his feet and cast her his best wana-be charming smile. "Nope. I'm totally absolutely fine. Sorry, didn't want to scare you".

Ichigo smiled shyly. "Oh, no. I-"

"Well, then, I'must go".

The girl froze, unprepared for this change of attitude. Kisshu was about to run off, when he heard her sweet voice: "Good luck for the competition. I-I'll come cheer for you". Trying to contain his hysteric laughter he only grinned - "Sure. Thanks"- and took off. Ichigo was left alone, utterly confused.

Running through the school once more, the green-head whooped in delight. He had thought of trying out a new strategy, and wondered if this one would work. _'But we did bump into each other for...the second time? Yup, this is fate. Who cares, soon she'll be mine!'_

Self-control was entirely forgotten, as he erupted in malicious laughter.


	8. Chapter 8 Disaster Master

**A/N: Didn't expect this one, did you? Xd I'm going on holidays at the end of February, so here's an update for those still reading! (or those who have started). But don't worry, the whole story is planned out, and won't be abandoned. I'll write smt while on the train (9 hours is enough for a chap, and sleep's for weaklings!)**

**Fun Fact: I recently noticed that the surname I use for Kisshu - Takumi, that is - is actually a Japanese name. Um...so much for culture studies :/ Want me to change it? **

**Enjoy!**

**Love me, girl  
**

**Chapter 8 "Disaster Master"**

Ichigo checked her appearance in the mirror for the fifth time. And each time she would make improvements where she believed she looked horrible. It was either her hair, that she had first tied into her usual pig-tails, only to change it several times, finally deciding to leave it like always; or it was her face, which she believed had become too round all of a sudden (probably since had she started working at the café); she wondered whether someone would notice she had make-up on. But after failing miserably trying to apply mascara she furiously stomped into the bathroom and washed away the awful panda-eyes and her mother's face cream.

She glanced at the clock. She had about 20 minutes before the tournament started. Ichigo regardedherself in the mirror once more - (her face was red from all the scrubbing) - and ran down the stairs.

Sakura Momomiya was in the kitchen, humming to herself. She turned around and saw her daughter. "Where are you going, Ichigo?"

"To the kendo tournament" - answered the red-head, tugging at her dress.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure Aoyama-kun will be glad to see you". Ichigo murmured a reply. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter's lack of enthusiasm. Usually Ichigo would flush at the sheer mention of her crush's name, and nervously.

Sakura gave the girl a knowing look. "Or is there, perhaps, another boy?"

Ichigo looked startled and blushed furiously. "Wha-what are you saying! No, it's nothing like that". She waved her hands in front of her, and then laughed. "Anyway, I have to go. See you later!" And with that she rushed out of the house as quickly as possible.

Sakura watched her run down the street in the direction of her school. She shook her head, smiling brightly. "Well, I hope I'll get to meet him some time".

* * *

Ichigo reached the gym and stopped right before the entrance to catch her breath.

She heard cheers from inside. _'It has begun already? I guess I'm late after all...'_ She cautiously opened the door and peaked inside. The gym was packed full. It has hardly surprising for teams from about three schools of their district were taking part this year.

Ichigo slipped inside, trying not to make any noise. She made her way past several groups and stopped at the staircase. She looked around, but couldn't make out where Moe and Miwa were. She fished out her phone and sent Moe a text. It was a little embarrassing for her to just stand there all alone, but she tried to ignore the nagging feeling and instead focused on the participants.

Her phone buzzed. Ichigo jumped and hastily looked at the display. **5th row. We can see u X)**

She looked up and saw her friends waving. She quickly made her way down the stairs, past the people in the fifth row, apologising with every step for disturbing them and finally settled next to the girls. Both were wearing their school uniform, and Ichigo sighed in relief. She had wondered what she should wear, and decided that the grey and white dress was perfect for this occasion. _'After all - _she told herself_\- this is just a school event. Not a d-date...'_

* * *

Ichigo didn't understand much about kendo, but she liked it anyways. It was interesting, not to mention noble. From her perspective it looked so easy, especially when it was Aoyama, who was fighting. Just now he had scored another point. The fangirls screamed in what seemed to be ecstatic shock. The dark-haired boy had already won several matches.

He pulled off his helmet and wiped away the sweat. His fangirls screamed louder, some of them even fainted. Ichigo shifted in her set uncomfortably. It was weird to watch the girls act just as she had at some point. She still admired Aoyama-kun, not only for his good grades and kendo-talents, but mostly for his environmental engagement. He was trying to save their planet all by himself. Of course he couldn't do all the work, but he was making small steps towards a big goal. Then again, maybe he wasn't all alone.  
Ichigo looked to the other side of the gym, where another match was being held. Two boys were fighting: one from their school (she could see the emblem), and one from another school. Apparently, the participant from their school had scored several points already. He attacked more aggressively that the other guy, and for some reason Ichigo thought that must be Kisshu.

She shivered slightly. _'What's wrong with me? I should hate that guy.' _She averted her gaze, and tried to find someone else to watch and cheer for.

But Aoyama had finished his match and was now sitting in a corner watching the others fight. _'Why does he look so...so sad?' _\- she wondered. Before she could elaborate on this thought, the boy stood up and walked over to the other side of the gym. Ichigo followed his movements with her eyes. To her surprise he went over to one of the participants, apparently the one who had won this match. Masaya said something to him, and then laughed. Ichigo frowned at his drastic change of mood.

He took off his helmet. Ichigo's eyes widened. _'It's him...' _

Meanwhile, the boys the question strolled to the side, chatting casually. Ichigo watched them for a few moments, and then smiled slightly, despite herself.

* * *

"I'm impressed,- said Masaya in a fake snobbish voice, - you did not bad, for a rooky". Kisshu rolled his eyes at him. "Thanks, o'great and wise Aoyama-sensei".

They were sitting in the front row, watching their teammates fight. Both had to wait for several fights to be over to go on. Kisshu was sure Masaya would win the tournament, for her had beaten several upper-classmen already. As for himself, he didn't really care what his score would be or what place he would win. He had a lot of fun, and even got along with some guys from other schools.

Masaya's trainer made a sign for him, and the boy stood up. "Duty calls", - he murmured, sighing. "Good luck".

"You too, don't screw up". Kisshu watched him leave, then turned around and scanned the rows. _'Damn, too many people...'_

Several guys from their school came over. "I know, right." - said one of them. They settled next to him, and only one of them nodded, acknowledging his presents. Kisshu stared back, giving a hesitant nod, before turning his attention to the fights. Unfortunately for him, one of the boys noticed him and, feeling particularly suicidal, decided to talk to him.

"Hey, if it isn't Takumi, my friend! Whacha doin' here?" - he asked in a cocky manner.

Kisshu grinned as his failed attempt to intimidate him. "Waiting for my chance to beat up your sorry ass". _'That sounded sort of...wrong.' _\- he thought to himself.

The other guy frowned, but them his smirk reappeared. "Oh, yeah? Well, beating up people is all you're capable of". Kisshu cast him a glare. "Watch it". He didn't want to start a commotion here, but if the guy keeps pushing him like that... After all, everybody knew the green-haired teen was short-tempered, and self-control wasn't his strong trait.

Seeing that his words affected Kisshu, the suicidal maniac(?) continued his speech: "It's pathetic, really. A violent thug like you joining this team of noble sportsmen. I swear Aoyama went too far, he'll have to pa-" Before he could finish the sentence a fist collided with his jaw and sent him flying to the floor. He gasped for air, then winced, but didn't try to get up. Couldn't, most likely. The other boys jumped up, one of them kneeled next to his 'fallen comrade'.

The others took several steps closer, and Kisshu briefly wondered whether he'd have to take them all on.

One of the referees came up, and all the boys turned to him. They had quite an audience now, with half of the people in the gym watching. "Kisshu Takumi, - he called in a cold voice, - disqualified!"

Kisshu froze, all his thoughts vanishing for a moment. The background noise intensified, people talking, desperate for some sort of conflict to occur. He looked around, and caught Masaya's eyes. His friend looked sad, even disappointed. _'If he's like this...then what will Pai think? And Taturo'._

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. The previous feeling of emptiness disappeared, and his mind and body were filled with desperation, sadness and anger. The latter took control, and Kisshu rushed out of the gym, banging the door behind him.

_'Stupid man, stupid kendo. And those bastards!' _

He ran over to a nearby tree and punched it. The dull pain was nothing compared to the storm that was raging inside of him. He needed a vent, and he found one. Besides, his head would suffer more damage than the damn tree. He kept punching it repeatedly, until someone yelled at him.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" He did. He stopped, and whirled around and lashed out at the bold suicidal someone – (briefly registering the person looked familiar) - who dared to interrupt his stress-revealing-actions: "Fuck off! I'll do what I want, so-"

"It's your fault anyway! You don't have to take it out on a tree! Or on anyone who turns your way, for that matter..." - murmured a certain red-head. Kisshu blinked, his anger still present, but slowly being replaced by other feelings. Like confusion, and the oh-so-familiar feeling of shit-shit!-the-hell-I-messed up-again.

(Un)fortunately, Ichigo was clearly angry herself. "What were you thinking?! How can you be so reckless! Starting a fight in a crowded place, where everyone can...see you". By the end of her lecture, she, having probably run out of energy, sighed.

Kisshu blinked, and then turned away. "Whatever. I don't care about this kendo BS anyway..." He too felt empty and, instead of punching the tree, leaned on it. There was a long pause. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the sleeve and pulled up, rather roughly, and turned around. Ichigo's angry (or simply determined?) face caught him of guard. "Really, you're such a..."

He was pulled after the girl, and stumbled, as Ichigo made her way to the gate. "What the- where are going?" - he tried to ask, slowly falling into a run, to match her pace._ 'Damn she's fast'_

"Forget that! Just go!"

Kisshu regarded her, stunned, but didn't question any further, unconsciously grasping her hand, fingers intertwining.

* * *

Kisshu felt really out of place. The café was full of happy teens (mostly couples), who were chatting merrily, enjoying each other's company. All of them were neatly dressed, and there was he - still in kendo uniform, pants covered in dirt, wearing a pair of socks (his shoes left somewhere in the changing room).

Luckily, he hadn't brought his helmet or (god beware!) the sword. Even after more than an hour, he was still nursing his first and only cup of tea, not eager to drink it out completely, for then he would have nothing to do. He looked up from the tea-leaves and spotted Ichigo taking orders at a nearby table. She smiled brightly, said something to the guests and hurried to the kitchen. Kisshu had to admit, he was sort of glad she had brought him here. Design and fuzzy atmosphere aside, the café was a good place to cool off and even relax for a bit. He smirked to himself. Seeing her in that lovely uniform was also a great addition.

But one thing bothered him immensely. She was ignoring him. She had been ignoring him for the last hour, not even coming up to talk to him. Needless to say, it made him even more uncomfortable in this alienate place. Her co-workers hadn't asked anything when she had dragged him through the door and pushed the poor teen to an open sat next to the window. After telling him to sit there and think she had rushed past the stunned waitresses into what Kisshu assumed the dressing-room.

The café was packed, and the girls stopped only for several seconds to regard him with confused (and somehow suspicious) expressions, before one of them, a purple-haired model-like beauty, had gone back to work, followed by the others. Only a bespectacledgreen-head had approached him, asking timidly whether he wanted to order. Kisshu had settled for green-tea and asked here later when Ichigo would be free. The girl, Lettuce was her name, had only shrugged, telling him with a light smile that today was supposed to be Ichigo's day-off.

Speaking of the strawberry, she had just delivered a tray of cup-cakes to several schoolgirls, and turned to leave. Kisshu saw his chance and pounced on it.

He made a sign and she approached him. "Would you like another cup?" - she asked him sweetly. Kisshu frowned, "Stop that. Yeah, another cup and an explanation would be great." The girl dropped the act and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "What's the deal? Why am I here?"

"To think about what you've done, obviously". He felt like a kid, forced to take a time-out in the corner. He fake-pouted. "I did think, Ichigo-chan". Said girl flushed, obviously trying not to show her embarrassment, and squeezed the traytighter. "And?"

Kisshu sighed, "Well, I guess I overreacted...a little". "A little!" - she whisper-yelled. Kisshu turned away. "Okay, okay, I shouldn't have punched him; threatening would have done the job, I guess". '_After the tournament, somewhere in a dark alleyway...'_ He couldn't help but smirk, as he imagined their scared to death faces. He would give them a chilling smile, and then-

"You don't even look sorry! - Ichigo ranted meanwhile - How could you do that!"

Kisshu shot her a glare. "You don't know the whole story". She opened her mouth, flames in her eyes, but then stopped. "You are right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry", - she said softly, avoiding his eyes. Kisshu could only blink at the emotional 180°. "M' sorry too. Didn't mean to lash out at you like that. Thanks bringing me here, honey".

Ichigo shrugged, a light blush covering her cheeks. "You needed an out, I guess".

"I appreciate it," - he cast her, what he assumed to be, his best charming smile. She looked at him, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I-I'll get you another cup", - she said quickly, but then stopped. "By the way, your brother should be here in a few minutes". Kisshu startled. "My-my brother?!"- he almost yelled. Ichigo shushed him, before nodding. "But...but how did you-?"

"I didn't. I called Aoyama-kun to let him know where you were. He said he'd tell your elder brother, and then texted me that Pai-san, I believe, was on his way".

Kisshu took a moment to digest this information. Ichigo turned away. "Hey! - he called back - How'd you get Masaya's number?" The red-head looked over her shoulder. "Well, we _did _go on a date once," - she pointed out and left. Kisshu tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that threatened to flow to the surface, and instead focused on the other facts.

_'How'd Pai get Ao's number, anyway? Do they sneak out on dates behind my back, too?'_

Before his imagination could run wild, Pai entered the café. He scanned the area, and spotted his brother. "I believe these are yours". He placed Kisshu's backpack and a plastic bag on the floor. The green-haired boy pulled out his sneakers, grateful to finally have a pair of shoes. Although, his clothes couldn't have looked more mismatched.

"You should thank your friend, Aoyama. He got them for me, and he was the one to send me here". The purple-haired man looked around. "A rather...interesting place," - he commented. Kisshu smirked. "Yeah, my future girlfriend (and preferably wife) works here. Maybe you've seen her around school? You do visit me a lot". Pai raised an eyebrow, but then only sighed. "More that I'd like to. Apparently, a regular parents-meeting is not enough with you".

Meanwhile, Lettuce approached them, with a tray. "Your tea," - she said, smiling slightly. Then she pulled out a small paper, nervously looking around. "And this...this is from Ichigo-san", - she told him in a whisper. Kisshu grabbed the note, unfolding it with almost maniacal giddiness.

"Thank you, - he heard his brother say, - I hope my brother didn't bother you". "Oh, no - a timid voice replayed almost eagerly, - he was very...quiet and polite, too".

Kisshu looked up from the note _\- (a phone-number!-she gave me her number-that-better-not-be a trick!)_ \- to see Pai and Lettuce look at each other with odd expressions. Pai slightly bowed his head, "Pai Takumi. Nice to meet you".

Lettuce flushed, looking dazzled. She quickly composed herself, bowing and stuttering something like: "I'm Le-Lettuce Midorikawa. It's n-nice to meet you". She smiled a little brighter, and even Pai managed to (god knows how) move his lips upwards a little. There was a small pause, in which it seemed the two strange beings communicated on a high-level (a level that no mere (immoral) human could reach), and then they looked away from each other.

Pai stood up. "Well, I'm afraid we have to go". He nodded slightly, regarding the green-haired girl with another mysterious gaze. Lettuce sent him an equally mysterious smile. "Have a good day".

Kisshu was pulled out of his trance, grabbed his things and quickly followed Pai. He threw the backpack over his shoulder, shouting "Later, strawberry-chan!"(_wink-wink-smirk) _and quickly rushed out of the café.

* * *

Ichigo, still flushed, tried to look as indifferent as possible. Pudding, the hyperactive child, suddenly appeared in front of her shouting: "Hey, Ichigo! Was that your boyfriend?" Ignoring the red-heads protests, she whirled around on her destructive performance-ball. "Waay! Big sis is getting married!"  
"That's not it!" - screamed Ichigo, blushing like mad. She looked around for help, but Lettuce was still in a sort of trance, Mint was sipping her tea, and Zakuro regarded her with a serious look.

"I know his kind, - she said flatly, - be careful. If he's threatening you-" Ichigo quickly stopped her. "N-no! Nothing like that. He's just my classmate".

"If he's only your classmate, why'd you bring him here? And on your day-off too!" - said Mint, smiling knowingly. Ichigo huffed, blowing up her heated cheeks. Then confusion passed over her face, and then a huge grin appeared. "Hey, today _is _my day-off, so I don't have to work! How silly of me to forget. Anyway, I'll go". She laughed happily.

"Hold on, - said Minto, - since you are here already, help out. There are so many customers here today, and I'm so tired!" She sipped her tea, nonchalant. Ichigo opened her mouth to protest. "Or, - Minto looked at her over the edge of the cup, - you want to spend more time with your precious boyfriend, hm?"

Ichigo grabbed the tray, several bangs falling on her face and covering her embarrassment. "It's not like that. Cut it out". She made her way to the nearest table, murmuring something about "school friends", as if trying to convince both Mint and herself. She took a deep breath, and then smiled, writing down the order.

The café _was_ packed today.


End file.
